Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones is a live action and violent TV series based on the novel series "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R. Martin. Season 1 Winter is Coming *Waymar Royce - Slashed by a White Walker. *Gared - Beheaded by a White Walker. *Will - Beheaded by Ned Stark for deserting the Nights Watch. *Lord Jon Arryn - Poisoned by his wife Lysa Arryn, under Peter Baelish's command. *Dothraki Tribe Member - Throat slit by another Dothraki Tribesman at Drogo's wedding. The Kingsroad *Catspaw assassin - Throat torn out by Summer. *Mycah - Slashed by Sandor Clegane, under Joffrey's orders. *Lady - Stabbed by Ned Stark, after Cersei ordered him to kill her in Nymeria's place. Lord Snow *None Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things *Ser Hugh of the Vale - Impaled in the throat with a splintered lance during a joust against Gregor Clegane. The Wolf and The Lion *Kurleket - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Ser Willis Wode - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Jory Cassel - Stabbed in the eye by Jamie Lannister. *Wyl - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. *Heward - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. A Golden Crown *Wallen - Throat slit by Robb Stark. *Stiv - Shot with an arrow by Theon Greyjoy. *Ser Vardis Egen - Stabbed in the throat by Bronn in a trial by combat, under Tyrion Lannister's command. *'Prince Viserys Targaryen' - Crowned with molten gold by Khal Drogo, after threatening Daenerys. You Win or You Die *''King Robert Baratheon'' - Mortally wounded by a boar after drinking wine given to him by Lancel Lannister, under Cersei's command. *Varly - Stabbed by Goldcloaks. The Pointy End *Vayon Poole - Speared by Lannister Soldiers. *''Septa Mordane''- Beheaded by Lannister Soldiers. *''Syrio Forel'' - Killed offscreen by Meryn Trant. *Stableboy - Accidently stabbed in the stomach by Arya Stark. *Mago - Throat sliced open by Khal Drogo. *Jafer Flowers - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by brothers of the Nights Watch. *Othor - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by Jon Snow. Baelor *Qotho - Slashed by Jorah Mormont after threatening Daenerys. *''Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark'' - Beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne, under Joffrey's command. Fire and Blood *Rhaego - Cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *''Khal Drogo'' - Smothered in a mercy killing by Daenerys Targaryen, after being cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *'Mirri Maz Duur' - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen at Drogo's funeral. Season 2 The North Remembers *Master Cressen - Poisoned himself in an attempt to kill Melisandre. *Barra - Throat slit by Janos Slynt, on Joffrey's orders. The Night Lands *Rakharo - Decapitated by a rival Dothraki tribe. What is Dead May Never Die *''Yoren'' - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Amory Loch, under Tywin Lannister's command. *''Lommy Greenhands'' - Stabbed in the throat by Polliver, under Tywin Lannister's command. Garden of Bones *Rennick - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Lannister Guard - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Tortured Prisoner - Had a rat strapped to his chest to the Tickler, it chew threw his chest in order to escape. *Stafford Lannister - Killed at the Battle of Oxcross. Ghost of Harrenhal *''King Renly Baratheon'' - Stabbed in the chest by a shadow demon, sent by Melisandre and Stannis. *Emmon Cuy - Sliced by Brienne of Tarth. *Robar Royce - Sliced by Brienne of Tarth. *The Tickler - Neck snapped by Jaqen H'ghar, under Arya's command. The Old Gods and the New *''Ser Rodrick Cassel'' - Beheaded by Theon Greyjoy, under Dagmer's command. *The High Septon - Torn apart by rioters. *Ser Amory Lorch - Poisoned by Jaqen H'ghar, under Arya's command. *Drennan - Throat slit by Osha. *''Irri'' - Strangled off-screen by Doreah, under Xaro Xhoan Daxo's command. A Man Without Honour *Ser Alton Lannister - Beaten to death by Jamie Lannister, in order for him to escape. *Torrhen Karstark -Strangled by Jamie Lannister, in order for him to escape. *The Spice King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree, under Xaro Xhoan Daxo's command. *The Silk King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree, under Xaro Xhoan Daxo's command. *The Copper King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree, under Xaro Xhoan Daxo's command. *Other Members of the 13 - Throats slit by Pyat Pree, under Xaro Xhoan Daxo's command. *Winterfell Shepard - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Billy - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Jack - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. The Prince of Winterfell *Borba - Killed by wildlings, under the Lord of Bone's command. *Harker - Killed by wildlings, under the Lord of Bone's command. *Stonesnake - Killed by wildlings, under the Lord of Bone's command. Blackwater *Matthos Seaworth - Killed in a wildfire explosion caused by Bronn, under Tyrion's command. *Ser Mandon Moore - Speared in the back of the neck by Podrick Payne. Valar Morghulis *Tom - Stabbed by Brienne of Tarth. *''Master Luwin'' - Mercy killed by Osha with a knife, after being stabbed by Dagmer. *Dagmer - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton (mentioned in Season 3). *'Pyat Pree' - Burned by Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. *Qhorin Halfhand - Stabbed by Jon Snow with his sword the Longclaw. Qhorin told Jon to do this so that the wildlings will trust him. *Doreah - Locked inside Xaro's vault by Jorah Mormont, under Daenerys command. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. *Xaro Xhoan Daxos - Locked inside his vault by Jorah Mormont, under Daenerys command. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. Season 3 Valar Dohaeris *Ser Jaremy Mallister - Stabbed off-screen by Gregor Clegane. Dark Wings, Dark Words *Hoster Tully - Died off-screen of natural causes. Walk of Punishment *Master Torturer - Shot in the head with an arrow by Ramsay Snow. And Now His Watch is Ended *Bannen -Starved to death when Craster gave him no food. *Craster - Stabbed through the throat by Karl Tanner, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *''Lord Commander Jeor Mormont'' - Stabbed in the back by Rast, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *Kraznys mo Nakloz - Burned by Drogon. *Greizhen mo Ullhor - Speared by the Unsullied, at Daenerys command. Kissed by Fire *''Lord Beric Dondarrion'' - Slashed by Sandor Clegane in a trial by combat. Resurrected by Thoros. *Willem Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark. *Martyn Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark. *Lord Rickard Karstark - Beheaded by Rob Stark for treason. The Climb *Ros - Shot several times with a crossbow by Joffrey Baratheon. The Bear and the Maiden Fair *None Second Sons *Mero - Decapitated by Daario Naharis. *Prendahl na Ghezn - Decapitated by Daario Naharis. *'White Walker' - Shattered into dust after Samwell Tarly stabbed it with dragonglass. The Rains of Castamere *Old Man - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Orell - Stabbed in the chest with the Longclaw by Jon Snow. *''Queen Talisa Stark'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Lothar Frey, under Walder Frey's and Tywin Lannister's command. *Wendel Manderly - Shot with an arrow by Walder Frey's archers. *Grey Wind - Shot with several arrows by Walder Frey's archers. *''King Robb Stark'' - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton, under Tywin Lannister's command. *Lady Joyeuse Erenford - Throat slit by Catelyn Stark. *''Lady Catelyn Stark'' - Throat slit by Black Walder Rivers, under Walder Frey's and Tywin Lannister's command. Mhysa *Several Frey Soldiers - Stabbed by Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane. Season 4 Two Swords *Lowell - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane. *Polliver - Stabbed in the throat by Arya Stark. The Lion and The Rose *Tansy - Eaten by Ramsay's Hounds. *Ser Axell Florent - Burned alive by Melisandre, under Stannis's command. *'King Joffrey Baratheon' - Poisoned at his wedding by Lady Olenna Tyrell, orchestrated by Petyr Baelish. Breaker of Chains *Ser Dontos Hollard - Shot by Petyr Baelish's archers. *Guymon - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Olly's Mother - Killed by Styr. *Oznak zo Pahl - Decapitated by Daario Naharis in a duel. Oathkeeper *Great Masters - Stabbed by rebel slaves and crucified by the Unsullied. First of His Name *Mutineers - Killed by the brothers of the Nights Watch. *Locke - Neck snapped by Bran Stark, who had warged into Hodor. *'Karl Tanner' - Stabbed in the back of the skull by Jon Snow with the Longclaw. *Rast - Mauled by Ghost. The Laws of Gods and Men *Several Bolton Guards - Killed by Greyjoy Soldiers. Mockingbird *Dying Man - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane in a mercy killing. *Biter - Neck snapped by Sandor Clegane. *Rorge - Stabbed in the chest by Arya Stark. *'Lady Lysa Arryn' - Pushed out of the moon door by Petyr Baelish, after attempting to kill Sansa. The Mountain and The Viper *Kegs - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Black Jack Bulwer - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mully - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mole's Town Whore - Speared in the stomach by Ygritte. *Ralf Kenning - Stabbed in the head with an axe by Adrack Humble. *Adrack Humble - Flayed alive by Bolton Soldiers. *''Prince Oberyn Martell'' - Skull crushed by Gregor Clegane in a trial by combat, under Tywin Lannister's command. The Watchers on the Wall *''Pypar'' - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Ygritte, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Thenn Warg - Shot in the head with an arrow by Samwell Tarly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Dongo - Shot in the back by a ballista during the Battle of Castle Back. *Smitty - Fell to his death after the rope holding him onto the wall snapped, during the Battle of Castle Black. *'Styr' - Head smashed open with a hammer by Jon Snow, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Ygritte'' - Shot in the back with an arrow by Olly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Gren'' - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Cooper - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Donnel Hill - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg - Killed off-screen by Gren and five other members of the Nights Watch, during the Battle of Castle Black. The Children *Zalla - Burned alive off-screen by Drogon. *''Jojen Reed'' - Throat slit by Meera Reed in a mercy killing, after being stabbed in the stomach by a wight. *''Shae'' - Strangled to death by Tyrion Lannister with a chain, after betraying him. *'Lord Tywin Lannister' - Shot with a crossbow by Tyrion Lannister for trying to kill him and sleeping with Shae. Season 5 The Wars to Come *White Rat - Throat slit by a member of the Sons of Harpy. *''King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder'' - Shot with an arrow by Jon Snow in a mercy killing, after Melisandre attempted to burn him alive. The House of Black and White *Mossador - Beheaded by Daario Naharis under Daenerys command, for killing a defenceless prisoner. High Sparrow *Lord Medgar Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *Lady Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *'Lord Janos Slynt' - Beheaded by Jon Snow for insubordination. Sons of the Harpy *Merchant Captain - Speared through the head by Obara Sand. *''Ser Barristan Selmy'' - Stabbed by members of the Sons of Harpy. Kill the Boy *Master Eaton - Devoured by Viserion and Rhaegal. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken *Ghita - Poisoned in a mercy killing by Arya Stark, under Jaqen H'ghar's command. The Gift *''Master Aemon'' - Died peacefully of natural causes in Sam and Gilly's arms. Hardhome *Lord of Bones - Beaten to death by Tormund. *Loboda - Stabbed in the stomach by a White Walker Lieutenant. *White Walker Lieutenant - Shattered into dust after Jon Snow slashed it with the Longclaw. *Karsi - Torn apart by a pack of Wights. The Dance of Dragons *''Princess Shireen Baratheon'' - Burned alive by Melisandre, under Stannis's command. *Water Dancer - Stabbed by the Meereenese champion. *Meereenese champion - Stabbed by Jorah Mormont. *Hizdahr zo Loraq - Stabbed by members of the Sons of Harpy. *Majority of the Sons of Harpy - Burned alive and eaten by Drogon. Mother's Mercy *Queen Selyse Baratheon - Hanged herself shortly after her daughters death. *Gordy - Slashed by Stannis Baratheon. *Simpson - Stabbed in the neck by Stannis Baratheon. *'King Stannis Baratheon' - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth, as revenge for Renly's death. *'Myranda' - Thrown off a rampart by Theon Greyjoy after attempting to kill Sansa. *''Princess Myrcella Baratheon'' - Poisoned by Ellaria Sand, as revenge for Oberyn's death. *'Ser Meryn Trant' - Throat slit by Arya Stark after she stabbed him multiple times. *''Lord Commander Jon Snow'' - Stabbed in the chest by Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh and Olly. Season 6 The Red Woman *Areo Hotah - Stabbed in the back by Tyene Sand. *''Prince Doran Martell'' - Stabbed in the chest by Ellaria Sand. *Maester Caleotte - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Tyene Sand. *''Prince Trystane Martell'' - Impaled in the back of the head by Obara Sand. Home *'Lord Roose Bolton' - Stabbed in the chest by Ramsay Bolton, so that Ramsay would become the new Warden of the North. *Lady Walda Bolton - Eaten by Ramsay's hounds. *Bolton Son - Eaten by Ramsay's hounds. *'King Balon Greyjoy' - Thrown from a bridge by his brother Euron Greyjoy, so that he would become the king of the Iron Islands. Oathbreaker *Ser Gerold Hightower (Flashback) - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark, during Robert's Rebellion. *Four Stark Bannermen (Flashback) - Slashed by Arthur Dayne, during Robert's Rebellion. *'Ser Arthur Dayne (Flashback)' - Beheaded by Ned Stark, after being stabbed in the back by Howland Reed, during Robert's Rebellion. *Lord Greatjon Umber - Died off-screen of natural causes. *Shaggydog - Decapitated by Jon Umber, under Ramsay Bolton's command. *First Steward Bowen Marsh - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *First Builder Othell Yarwyck - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *Olly - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *'Ser Alliser Thorne' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. Book of the Stranger *Iggo - Neck snapped by Daario Naharis. *Akho - Stabbed in the back by Daario Naharis. *''Osha'' - Stabbed in the neck by Ramsay Bolton, after she attempted to kill him. *Khal Rhalko - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Brozho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Qorro - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Forzho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Moro - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. The Door *White Walker - Stabbed in the neck with dragonglass by Meera Reed. *Summer - Mauled by a pack of wights. *''Three Eyed Raven'' - Slashed across the chest by the Night King. *''Leafy'' - Torn apart by wights. *''Hodor'' - Torn apart by wights. Blood of my Blood *'King Aerys Targaryen (Flashback)' - Stabbed in the back by Jamie Lannister, during Robert's Rebellion. The Broken Man *''Brother Ray'' - Hanged by Lem. *Maege Mormont - Died off-screen during the War of the Kings. No One *Steve - Beheaded by Sandor Clegane. *Riddell - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Gatins - Skull smashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Morgan - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *'Lem Lemoncloak' - Hanged by Sandor Clegane. *''Ser Brynden Tully'' - Killed off-screen fighting Lannister and Frey soldiers. *Lady Crane - Throat slit by the Waif. *'The Waif' - Slashed in the face by Arya Stark. Battle of the Bastards *Belicho Paenymion - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *Razdal mo Eraz - Throat slit by Grey Worm. *''Prince Rickon Stark'' - Shot through the back with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Jon Umber' - Stabbed in the head by Tormund, during the Battle of the Bastards. *Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun - Shot in the eye with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Ramsay Bolton' - Eaten alive by his own hounds, which had been released by Sansa Stark. The Winds of Winter *Grand Maester Pycelle - Stabbed by Qyburns little birds. *'Ser Lancel Lannister' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *'The High Sparrow' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *''Ser Loras Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *''Queen Margaery Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *''Lord Mace Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *Ser Kevan Lannister - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei Lannister. *''King Tommen Baratheon'' - Committed suicide by jumping out of his window in the Red Keep. *'Ser Black Walder Rivers' - Killed by Arya Stark. She carved him into a pie and fed him to Walder Frey. *'Lothar Frey' - Killed by Arya Stark. She carved him into a pie and fed him to Walder Frey. *'Walder Frey' - Throat slit by Arya Stark, as revenge for the Red Wedding. *''Lady Lyanna Stark (Flashback)'' - Died giving birth to Jon Snow, during Robert's Rebellion. Category:TV